Innocent
by Beautiful-Not-Hot
Summary: Cammie is Miss. Perfect. Zach is your typical 'bad boy' with a rocky past. But what if an accident occurs and Cammie breaks down Zach's walls? Will he let her in to his horrible past? Or will he block her out like he does to everyone? Taylor Swift owns the song and lyrics. Ally Carter owns the characters.
1. Chapter 1

_I guess you really did it this time  
Left yourself in your warpath_

She saw him walk to the principal's office, again.

Third time this week. What could he have done to go to the principal's office three times this week? She looked at him with fake disgust along with her friends.

Even though she hated to tell anyone, not even her closest friends, but she liked Zach. A lot.

But she couldn't go out with a _bad boy_.

She has a reputation, for preppy football players, not Goth bad boys.

But he did pull of black so good.

There was something that made her believe there was something more, there had to be. Everyone has feelings, no one's a rock.

She shook the feeling off and ran to her last period class, science, with her ex-boyfriend, Josh. Yes, he was the only boy that ever broke-up with her, and yet she was fine with it.

The clock seemed like it was going extra slow, just to annoy her.

Who really needs to know how to form a proper scientific question?

Like, seriously?

Once the bell rang she jumped out of her seat so quickly it made a cheetah look slow.

She threw her school books in her bag, and ran to the gym, where all of her friends were waiting for her, so they could start decorating for the dance tonight.

Cammie was the last one there.

"Sorry guys, stupid science!" She shouted which got everyone laughing.

"No it's fine we were just going over the ideas. We were just informing everyone about the theme change, a mask ball!" Tina shouted.

"Uh, don't you mean a Mardi Gras theme?" Cammie asked.

"Yeah." Tina said blushing from embarrassment.

"Okay let's get to work!" Macey shouted and with that the girls started decorating.

After hours of countless curling, and eye poking, she was ready.

Her wash blonde hair was curled every so elegant, she added a little more make-up to make the occasion more special, and her gown. Oh, her gown was gorgeous; a long gold tool gown and a tight shimmery corset. She looked beautiful in it. Oh, and you could not forget her mask; it was made out of honey-gold lace, and embellished with fake crystals.

She walked through the doors, and saw clumps of purple, green, and gold dresses. The guys wore coordinating tie colors with their dates, which they were probably forced by their girlfriends.

She walked around, as graceful as she could with 5 inch heels. All her friends had dates, so she was alone; it didn't make her sad or angry though because she was happy for them. She knew the feeling.

Someone bumped into her, and mumbled a quick sorry.

_How odd?_ She thought, but shrugged it off.

Her feet made their way to the punch table.

No one was there.

She poured her class of punch into the cheap, fake, crystal cup.

"Hi." He said.

She turned around and saw a guy.

He was tall, well built, and well hot from his body. His black hair covered his eyes, so she couldn't make out who it was, and it didn't help that he was wearing a mask either.

"Hi." She said and smiled.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to dance." He asked.

"I'd love to." And with the grab of his hand, they were off to the dance floor.

She didn't ask for his name, and he didn't ask for hers.

Most people might have thought that was rude, but Cammie thought it just added to the excitement.

He twirled her around the gymnasium floor; making it look as if they knew each other for forever, but they didn't only a few minutes. That change to a few hours, they didn't speak, just smiled and danced.

"Hey want to go somewhere we could talk?" He shouted over the music.

She nodded her head, and he led the way out the door.

They talked about little things; like what their favorite colors were, and what their dreams were once senior year was over. Cammie remembered all of his answers, his favorite color was blue, and he wanted to be in the army once school was over. People might have thought that he shouldn't want to be in the army, but to go to college and become a doctor. She didn't; she thought it was heroic, and kind, and over all brave. She admired that.

"Hey do you know what time is it?" She asked to him while leaning her head on the brick wall outside.

"Midnight." He answered.

"I have to go; I promised my mom I'd be home before midnight." She said while getting up from her seat.

He pushed her back down.

And made his mask fall off; revealing to her who he was.

Zachary Goode.

Why did he push me? She thought. Or why did Zachary Goode want to know her.

But her thoughts we're shut down once she heard the piercing shriek.

And then the gun shot.

She pushed Zach off, realizing he saved her life, and ran to the sound of the shriek.

She saw the dead body on the ground, she screamed.

On the ground in a bright green dress, was her beautiful friend, Macey. Dead. Blood was coming out of her stomach where she must have gotten shot.

All I remember after that was falling, someone grabbed me, but after that; all black.

_Lost your balance on a tightrope.  
It's never too late to get it back. _

**Heyy people! It's me again. I know, I know. I have another story to work on, but this idea came into my head. What do you think so far? It is gonna be a full story :DDDD Review? Subscribe? **


	2. Chapter 2

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
Always a bigger bed to crawl into_

She was in the hospital. Her paper gown crumpled as she sat up. She looked around the room, same old boring room; light blue walls, blue sheets, and blue cabinets. A million thoughts when through her mind.

_Why am I here? I didn't get shot. Or did I? Why did someone kill Macey? Wait better question: who killed Macey? Why did Zach save me? I wasn't anywhere near the gun shot. There was a good minute before the gun shot went off. How did he know what was going to happen? Who brought me here?_

"Sweetie you're up." A nurse came in. She looked nice; brown hair, big brown eyes, and a petite figure.

Cammie nodded my head.

"Here have a glass of water." The nurse handed her a glass.

"Thank you." Cammie mumbled.

The nurse nodded and left.

"Excuse me." She shouted. The nurse came back.

"Yes."

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"Oh sweetie your friend had died, you fell, but a boy caught you, but you still hit your head when you fell down."

"What was the boy's name?" Cammie asked.

"I think Zach, or maybe Zayne." The nurse said.

"Zach." She whispered.

"Oh so you know the boy?" The nurse asked.

She blushed.

"So he's your_ boyfriend_, he was pretty cute though. He seemed very worried about you, you know?" She said.

"What's your name?" Cammie asked.

"Jane, plain old Jane." She said while smiling.

"I've always liked that name. Mine's Cammie."

"I know. The police are gonna come soon, to talk to you about it. I've tried my best to hold them off, but they said you would have to do it sooner or later." Jane said.

"Why do they want to ask me questions?" She asked.

"Oh sweetie, I thought you remembered, you friend, Macey, was murdered." Jane said.

"I knew she was dead, but I never had the word _murder_ in my mind." Cammie said.

"Here they come, good luck." Jane said, squeezed my hand and left.

One police officer came in. The man was handsome; blonde hair, tall, and well built. He was probably around 20 years old.

"Cameron Morgan." The man said.

"Call me Cammie." She said quietly.

"Okay Cammie. I'm Officer Newman I'm going to ask you some questions about the accident a couple of nights ago." The man said.

How long was out for? A couple _nights_ ago?

"How did you know the victim?" Officer Newman said.

"Victim?" She questioned.

"Macey McHenry." Officer Newman said.

"Oh, Mace was my best friend. We did everything together." Cammie said a small smile creeping up on her face.

"That's nice. Next question; where were you the night of the scene?" Officer Newman asked.

"I was outside." She said.

"With whom?" Officer Newman asked.

"Zachary Goode." She whispered.

Officer Newman started laughing.

"No seriously, who were you with?" He said.

"I was with him, honest." She looked up from her hands; into his eyes.

"You're serious aren't you?" Officer Newman asked.

She nodded her head.

"I know Zach. He isn't into girls like _you._" Officer Newman said.

"How do you know him?" She asked.

She tried not taking offense to that comment of his, but couldn't. What kind of girl was she?

"I'm the one asking the questions here." He said.

"I think I'm done here." Officer Newman said closing his notebook where he had written down what Cammie had said.

"Wait." Cammie said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Did she die quickly? No pain?" She asked her eyes pleading him to answer.

"Yes. Instant death."

_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything  
and everybody believed in you?_

**Heyyyy everyone! Sorry for the short crappy chapter! Next on will be MUCH better, well I hope you think so. So I am going to write back to reviews in AN's. I have never done that before, so why not try it?**

**Hotter-than-hot: ****Yeah it is intense, I just read it over. Thanks for your review!**

**Wouldnt-wanna-be-anyone-but-me:****I thought I could do this huge story instead of a one-shot. Thanks! I'll try my best to update this story!**

** : ****Yeah I feel kinda bad about killing Mace…but I got over it ;) The shooter, now that my friend is a mystery for both you AND I, and if you haven't realized it yet, I have no clue who it is. Thanks!**

**Bookworm2048: ****Yeah, thanks, I wanted to do something interesting! **

**LikEaRocKstaR29: ****Yay! I updated! :D Thanks!**

**Goode-Lover: ****Yeah you cannot give TOO much in the first chapter! Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it so far!**

**Embyr7: ****Aw! Thanks I'm glad you're reading it and like it! **

**Photogirl5:**** Thanks, I hope you liked the chapter! :D**

**ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er: ****I was just like, PERFECT SONG FOR ZAMMIE! :D Lol Thanks for your review!**

**XxHopexX: ****lol Your penname's my name, I feel loved ;) Zach the might heroic bad ass guy grabbed her! **

**Thanks to all of you subscribers!**

**Love,**

**Hope**


	3. Chapter 3

_It's alright, just wait and see_

Cammie feel asleep after Officer Newman left. She didn't understand why he thought she was lying about being with Zach. Cammie was awoken by the door opening.

"You're up." A man said.

"Yes." Cammie replied, and saw Zach in front of her.

"How are you doing?" Zach asked.

"Okay, thanks for saving me." She replied.

"Anytime." Zach said.

"Today they are letting you out, and I thought maybe we can go to a coffee shop or whatever to talk. I think you might need to talk to someone." Zach said.

"Okay, I don't have any clothes." Cammie replied.

"It's okay, one of my friends will let you borrow some of her clothes." Zach said.

Cammie thought that his "friend" was his girlfriend.

"Okay." She mumbled.

She got up, and held onto Zach's hand for dear life.

After about 10 minutes they got to his car; an old black beat-up truck. He opened the door for her on the passenger side, she got in.

The car ride was silent, Cammie was a little annoyed at Zach for leading her on, when he already had a girlfriend.

20 MINUTES LATER

Zach pulled up to the old brick building apartment. He opened the door for her, and picked her up bridal style, and carried her up the stairs.

"Thank you." Cammie mumbled.

"No problem." Zach said, and opened the door.

"BEX! She's here." Zach shouted.

And out came a girl with cappuccino color skin, with long wavy brown hair, and warm brown eyes.

"Cammie!" She said, and gave Cammie a hug.

"Hi." Cammie said.

"It's okay I am not going to hurt you." Bex said.

"Okay." Cammie said.

"Here, Zach you go watch TV while I give Cammie a make-over!" Bex stated.

"Fine, just don't hurt her!" He said, and walked over to the couch.

"Let's go into my room." Bex said, and grabbed my hand walking over to a closed door.

When Bex opened the door, she saw purple, and zebra all over.

"Okay, so describe an outfit you would normally wear in the summer." Bex instructed.

"A pretty long skirt, a tank top, and some sandals, I never really liked it though but everyone else was wearing it so I wore it." Cammie replied.

"The outfits I put you in are probably going to be really different then you are used to. Is that okay?" Bex asked. Cammie nodded her head.

Bex opened her closet and grabbed out a bunch of clothes.

She finally decided on a pair of black shorts, and a red, and white striped crop top, and a pair of 6 inch red heels.

Bex decided to bleach Cammie's hair, and flat iron it.

It probably took about three hours, and all Cammie could think was: Of _course _Zach's dating Bex. She is nice, funny, and beautiful.

Cammie admired the way Bex walked around with such confidence, swinging her hips. Bex was a beauty, wearing light blue booty shorts, and a loose tank top.

"Cammie, go put these on in the bathroom." Bex said. "Don't worry they're new." She added handing Cammie a little pink bag.

Cammie walked into the bathroom, and dumped the bag out on the sink.

Her jaw drop once she saw the two products lying in front of her. Never in a million years would she think she would wear _them._

She looked at the black lace push-up bra, and thong. She was going to get Bex back for this.

Once she got out of the bathroom (she surprisingly put the _products _on), she sent Bex death glares, which only resulted in Bex laughing her but off.

"Come on Cam, Zach is going to LOVE you. Come on your boobs look so much BETTER!" Bex said. You might think it was rude, or odd of Bex to say that, but she and Bex became very close within the three hours.

"You want your _boyfriend_ getting horny off _me_?" Cammie asked.

"Zach? My _boyfriend?_" Bex said while laughing even harder.

"We are not dating." Bex managed to say.

"Oh." Was all Cammie managed to say.

"Cammie, Zach has had a crush on you since 5th grade." Bex said.

"How do you know?" Cammie asked.

"Grant, my _real _boyfriend, is best friends with him, and he told me." Bex said.

"Oh." Cammie said, feeling a blush rise to her face.

"SO YOU DO LIKE HIM!?" Bex whisper-shouted.

Cammie nodded her head a little.

"Let's get Zach to have a boner! This is going to be fun!" Bex said, and dragged me outside the door to Zach.

"Hi, Zach."

Zach turned his head from the couch to look at Cammie. His jaw dropped, and his eyes popped out of his head.

"Cammie, Cammie you look beautiful." Zach stuttered.

"Thanks." Cammie said with a blush creeping on her face.

"Anytime, so you wanna get going?" Zach asked.

"Sure, where are we going?" Cammie asked after she thanked and said goodbye to Bex.

"First, I want you to see my friends, since you're my girlfriend." Zach rushed.

"Oh, I am your _girlfriend _now?" Cammie asked raising her eyebrows.

"That is if you want to be." Zach mumbled.

"Of course, Zach." Cammie said, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

She looked at what he was wearing; ripped jeans, and a black t-shirt hugging his abs.

They walked down the side walk, hand in hand, towards Zach's friend's house just a block away.

"Bex was right." Cammie said.

"About what?" Zach asked.

"You WOULD get a boner off me." Cammie said and started to run.

It took Zach a minute to understand what she said, and then soon ran after her.

He easily caught up to her; she _was _wearing 6 inch heels.

He picked her up and twirled her around; making Cammie giggle.

"Zach why was Officer Newman so harsh with me?" Cammie asked once she settled down from her laughing fit.

"Oh, Grant? He just doesn't like the idea of me being with an up-town girl." Zach said.

"How are you good friends with him? He's like 20!" Cammie said.

"He _is _20. He just turned it last week. And I got held back." Zach said looking down feeling ashamed.

"Oh." Was all Cammie could say.

"Here we are." Zach said and pointed to a beautiful old house. It was white mostly white, and had blue trim.

Zach and Cammie walked up to the porch, and rang the door bell.

After a minute Zach opened the door, and dragged me inside.

"Hey! Where are you guys?" Zach asked.

He and Cammie started walking around the house.

Once they found everyone in the basement, Zach introduced her to everyone.

"Okay, guys this is Cammie," Zach got interrupted by a boy with black wavy hair, and blue eyes.

"Oh, this is_ Cammie." _He said.

"Shut up Jonas." Zach said.

"Yeah, it's not like you talk about her _all _the time." A little blonde girl asked.

"Liz, come on. I thought you were the _only _nice person in this group." Zach said.

Liz just laughed.

"Okay, Cammie, this is Jonas, Liz," He pointed to the two people that interrupted him. "You know Bex, and Grant." Zach continued. "And lastly are Kristen, and Will." He pointed to a couple; a girl with brown hair, and grey eyes, and a guy with blonde hair, and green eyes.

And Cammie just felt at home. She doesn't care that people are probably going to give her hate for dating Zach. She doesn't care that people think she shouldn't go out with him because he got held back. And she certainly doesn't care that Zach has a rocky past.

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

**ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er- Aw you're welcome! I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry for the late update!**

**Goode-Lover ****– I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Janelle789- Why thank you love!**

** - I think this whole story is gonna be intense! Lol. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Wouldnt-wanna-be-anyone-but-me- Of COURSE! He's her TRUE love, Josh was just in the way! ;)**

**Serenity- ****I never back down from dares. ;)**

**Chameleon101- Tina wouldn't have any meaning…lol :D**

**chocolateaddict2000****-Of course I remember ya! You like have read all my stories! **

**Gg****-Thank you!**

**Owlgirl****-Aw thank ya! You found out this chapter! And yes Newman is Grant's last name! :)**

**LoudNProud- ****Thank ya love! I am not sure. Should I?**

**Thank you love's for your reviews! :)**

**~Hope**


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been.  
You're still an innocent,_

"Grant you have to tell me what the police know." Cammie said a couple hours later.

"They only know that the murder was young and well taught because of the gun he/she used. It was a high technology gun and they hit right in the heart. But we do not know why they would kill _her_." Grant trailed off. He knew it would only hurt Cammie more bring up _her _name. He saw Cammie's face and the tears slowly coming from her eyes. He wished he could tell her everything was a joke, but he couldn't because it wasn't a joke.

Cammie nodded her head and walked out of the room. It was too much for her. Everyone knew it was too much. That's probably the reason why Zach came over to her picked her up from the bathroom floor and put her in his truck.

And Zach started to sing softly, trying to quiet Cammie down.

"_Your heart's against my chest  
Lips pressed to my neck  
I've fallen for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet_

And the feeling I forget  
I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Fallen in love"

Cammie smiled listening to his deep, soothing voice as she snuggled into his shoulder even more.

Zach hummed the song the rest of the way home. Who knew something so horrible and tragic could end up with him having the girl of his dreams?

…..

"Zach?" She whispered as she turned over facing him.

"Yes?" Zach said his voice deeper since it was still morning.

"Were you in any gangs?"

Zach took in a deep breath. He had to tell her.

"Cammie, I think I know who killed Macey." Zach whispered.

Cammie widened her eyes, begging him to continue.

"I was a part of this gang called the Circle of Cavan. They mostly just killed people for fun. Well not for fun. It was a game. Each person had a certain amount of points. And once you got enough points you could leave the gang. No one willingly joined the gang. The people there were ruthless and horrible. Each week they would have a new list of people, they only put people who they didn't like or had offended them. It's difficult to explain. The only catch was if you got caught by one of the gang members you would get punished. It wasn't like 'no cookies for a week' it was horrible."

Cammie stared horrified.

Her boyfriend, part of a game?

Her Macey getting killed for points?

What the hell was wrong with this world?

"How do you know this Zach? How come you aren't killed? Home come you didn't stop it?" She screamed.

"I thought they were after you." He whispered.

Her best friend died.

Her best friend died for some stupid game.

That is something that she will never get over.

And the fact that Zach was trying to protect her.

**Okay it sucked. Not gonna lie. I just needed to update it cause well I haven't updated in forever. This and LPAG are my main stories until summer. And note to hotter-than-hot I had that whole chapter already done for LPAG. I didn't for this. **

**Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Did some things you can't speak of  
But at night you live it all again_

"_Please, please, please, STOP!" The little 13 year old girl shouted. She was crying her eyes out begging, screaming pleading, on her knees praying to God. _

_She looked at me her curly brown hair covering her green eyes._

"_I'm sorry I have to do my job." I whispered, and dropped the match._

"STOP!" Zach shouted reliving his horrible nightmare called his life.

Cammie jolted awake, and looked at him. Zach was crying, Zach never cries.

"Zach, what's wrong?" Cammie asked and crawled over the bed to where he was standing.

"I killed her…I killed the poor girl of a drug dealer. I killed her." Zach whispered.

"Zach who did you kill?" Cammie asked.

"I killed Townsends daughter, Ali. I killed her because of the gang. Because of her father, this wasn't even her fault." Zach got up and started to pace around the room cursing at himself.

"When did you kill her?" Cammie asked.

"I killed her when I was 14." Zach whispered.

"She was beautiful, God, she was my best friend and I had to drop the match in her tree-house." Zach whispered.

"_Zach! Come on up!" Ali laughed climbing up into the tree house._

"_I'm good, Ali." I said and crossed my arms over my shoulders._

"_You party killer! Please? For me? I know you just turned 14 but please? I'll love you for forever and ever!" Ali pleaded shaking her long braided hair up and down._

"_Fine, only because we're best friends and I love you." I said laughing at Ali doing her happy dance._

"_See it wasn't that bad now was it?" Ali joked laughing at herself._

"_You're weird." I said and scrunched my nose up in 'disgust'. _

"_You love it. Dance with me?" Ali asked._

"_Fine." I rolled my eyes. I put her hands over my neck, and then I put my arms around her waist._

_We kind of just swayed back and forth to the sound of the wind._

_I looked and saw my gang leader in the bushes he was holding his sign that said 'now'._

_A tear slipped down my face._

"_Zach, I know we're just best friends, but I can't help but think of you in a way different than that. I'm in love with you. I know you could never love me, you only think of me as a friend." Ali continued to ramble._

_I took my hand and titled her head up so I could look into her beautiful green eyes._

"_I love you, too, like that." I whispered and pressed my lips onto hers._

_She smiled and kissed back._

_I reached into my back pocket, my gang leader still watching us from the bush._

_Opened the flap over the matches and lit one up._

"_I'm sorry." I whispered._

_Ali looked at me confused._

_Then she realized what was in my hand._

"_Zach? What are you doing?" Ali asked._

_A tear fell of both of our cheeks._

"_I'm sorry I have to." I dropped the match and everything went into slow motion._

_She was begging and screaming._

_I had locked the door on my best friend, to her death. _

_I jumped off the little porch there and never looked back._

_My gang leader was there, patted me on the back and gave me an airport ticket to Roseville, Virginia._

"_You're next target Cameron Morgan."_

Zach whispered the last words out to Cammie.

"Zach, you don't know she died." Cammie whispered.

"I don't and I live that memory over and over again. It haunts me, she trusted me. So I promised myself that the next target I had I would protect her, and the next target I had was you. And I fell in love with you, so I quit the gang." Zach whispered.

Normally any girl would be touched to hear those words from a guy they loved, but they just went in one ear and came out the other to Cammie.

"Where were you with Ali?" Cammie asked him.

"Maine." Zach whispered.

Cammie got up off the floor and started packing his stuff up.

"What are you doing?" Zach asked.

"_We _are going to Maine to make the haunting stop." Cammie said with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you." Zach whispered and grabbed his car keys.

_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
If only you would seen what you know now then_

**Wow, intense. I really just need to do a fluffy love story. Anywho sorry, for the really long wait, I'm almost done with finals, one more week! So I can update more! So if you hadn't realized **

**THE ITLAZIED PART WAS ZACH'Z FLASHBACKS**


End file.
